User talk:N. Harmonik
Profiles Just to check, are you copying the profiles from Wikimon? 01:11, September 26, 2015 (UTC)/22:11, September 25, 2015 (Brasília) :Yes. Is that a bad thing? N. Harmonik (talk) 01:12, September 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry, I forgot to answer this. Well, you'll probably have to check with Kryten and Lanate if it's okay, because from what I remember, we don't want to copy stuff from Wikimon, but rather translate it ourselves, due to the fact copying it from another fansite could be considered plagiarism. 03:30, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :::I was under the impression that the KrytenKoro here and the KrytenKoro06 there are one and the same so that it's okay to use the profiles they created there here. Furthermore, I had added Digimon Reference Book stuff to Flamemon and Agunimon and they didn't undo the additions, they just made a few adjustments. N. Harmonik (talk) 03:44, September 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Just so you know, you can use Template:ns to link to places like Wikimon or DMOWiki as an internal link. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:09, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::Like this? Thank you! N. Harmonik (talk) 04:18, September 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Correct though you don't need to capitalize "ns" or "wikimon" when making the link, works just as well. And you're welcome. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:35, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::There are several profiles, mostly the Good Hybrids, that I put on Wikimon but not here. There's also the profiles from my translation sandbox that I've completed, but there's a story. :::::::::Basically, almost every profile I translate, I learn some new nuance that changes my understanding of a multitude of previously posted profiles. This is a compounding effect (and part of the reason I buckled under the stress), and due to how difficult it is to go back and forth between DW and Wikimon, correcting the nuances while also finding any page they've been referenced in, I've not been wanting to post any of the profiles here until I've at least gotten the current batch of nuances completed. N.Harmonik is free to post the profiles from wikimon, that's fine and the only thing I'd ask is: #If the wikimon profile has links in it, make sure those links are preserved. #Make sure the lines from the profiles about techniques are properly incorporated. #Be on the watch out for overdubbing -- not all instances of child are Child, etc. 13:21, September 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Yes, sir! N. Harmonik (talk) 01:54, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Megatherium It is. The profile has a redundant earlier sentence talking about the techniques, so it's incorporated into the attack description. 03:30, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Agumon Agumon hasn't been translated yet, because it hasn't appeared in the DRB yet. Where did you get that profile? 20:41, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :From Wikimon's Agumon article. The link below the profile indicated it came from Digimon Life. N. Harmonik (talk) 21:33, November 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Who translated it, then? I definitely haven't gotten to that one yet, and I'm not comfortable copy-pasting profiles that we haven't vetted. 21:37, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, so it looks like it's my translation of BlackAgumon copy-pasted, and the DL Agumon profile matches the DRB BlackAgumon profile, so I guess it's all in order. 21:59, November 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Alright then? N. Harmonik (talk) 22:03, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::Okay, I definitely never did Palmon X, and it's not okay to copy-paste profiles from another site unless the translator gave permission. Please make sure it's at least my translation before copying them. 05:45, November 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Sorry! N. Harmonik (talk) 05:59, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::::No big, I know you're trying to help. It's just that the reason I'm making an effort to go back and retranslate every profile is that other translators have complained when we just copy-pasted their work. If you go to the "History" tab on any wikimon page, you can see whether I or another DW editor did the translation. 07:16, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Redirects Can you add the categories back to those? Thanks for updating them, though. 04:48, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :Done. You're welcome! N. Harmonik (talk) 04:57, December 1, 2015 (UTC) One thing I want to encourage First, we really appreciate your contributions. I want to make that clear. Only thing I want to say is, please make sure you don't remove stuff from articles because it seems wrong, unless you know for a fact that it is wrong. There's a lot of weird stuff in this series, like Mega-level Tanemon, so we need to make sure we're actually confirming that the claim is in error before removing it. To follow up on this in regards to the profile translations, if it's stuff like commas or stuff on the wikimon profile not in our version of the profile, feel free to change that -- I might disagree with you, and we might have a talk page discussion to figure out who's right, but that's normal. If you're changing the meaning of a word or passage, though, please either check the grammar of the original profile, or contact me through talk page/withthewill IRC. For example, with Valvemon, the sentence really does switch from a clause about potential to a clause about action -- that it can store them, and that it does transport them. Again, I want to stress that this isn't meant to be a rebuke, just some clarification to make things smoother. 15:00, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :Okey dokey! N. Harmonik (talk) 18:26, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Unchained http://khunchainedx.com is the site the community moved to. 17:07, June 10, 2016 (UTC)